


Inter-Country Relations

by flickawhip



Category: Olympics RPF
Genre: Anal Play, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Karin and Pippa enjoy one another...RP Fic.





	Inter-Country Relations

Pippa had smiled when Karin collapsed into the seat next to her, looking exhausted. 

"Well hello Karin.... and how are you?"

Her voice was lightly teasing even as she leant to kiss the girl's cheek. Karin smiled softly at the kiss.

"Oh I'm fine... how are you?"

"Bruised... but I'll cope."

Pippa laughed. 

"Shame that damn course took you down... mind, I barely scraped a pass."

Karin nodded.

"Yeah...."

She said nodding, she looked at Pippa, considered something, then made up her mind and quickly downed the rest of her drink.

"Let's get out of here and find a room because I want to eat your pussy and tongue your asshole."

Pippa had laughed softly, downing her drink before she stood, holding a hand out to Karin. 

"You'd better take me back to yours, GB tend to... watch."

Karin smirked.

"Come on then sexy.... We've got a long night of lesbian sex and debauchery ahead of us."

Pippa had laughed as she followed Karin out, laughing again as they finally reached Karin's rooms, the door clicking locked behind them. Her second laugh had been over the bedspread. 

"Such a cute duvet cover Kari... you sure you can handle such debauched fun?"

Karin smirked.

"I intend to stick the full length of my tongue all the way up your asshole, you better believe I can handle the level of debauchery that is going to take place in this room.... “

She put a hand on the back of Pippa's neck and pulled her into a hard, passionate and domineering kiss. Then she broke it.

"So stop being a teasing little bitch, get naked, bend over the bed and spread your ass cheeks."

"Say please and I might."

Pippa teased. 

"Please."

Pippa smiled, beginning to strip, glad she had forgone underwear and a bra, her shirt and pants soon on the floor even as she took her time sauntering to the bed, bending over to tease Karin before finally doing as Karin had asked and parting her butt-cheeks. Karin purred at the sight of Pippa's tight little butthole exposed to her view. Pippa smirked, but waited patiently. 

"What a beautiful view."

Karin purred as she came over to Pippa.

"And such a cute, pretty and..."

She ghosted a single finger over Pippa's butt hole.

"MMMMMM.... tight little butt-hole."

She smirked.

"I think it needs a good stretching.... don't you Pippa?"

She teased. 

"Yes... please Karin."

Karin smirked and got down on her knees behind Pippa and began to tease her asshole with just the very tip of her tongue. Pippa murred softly. Karin purred and took a long, hard and slow lick of Pippa's asshole. Pippa murred again.

"Mmmm I see its true."

Karin murred.

"You are a backdoor slut."

She purred teasingly, taking another long lick.

"I bet this tight little asshole gets a LOT of action."

"Mmm, only every four years..."

Pippa admitted.

"Most girls get a little... uptight about the idea." 

"Mmmm I wonder why..."

She murred.

"You have such a cute little asshole..."

"Some girls don't like the thought..."

"Mmmm well I do..."

Karin murred and licked at Pippa's asshole again.

"I love eating girl’s assholes."

Pippa moaned softly. 

"Then take me..."

Karin murred and began lapping at Pippa's asshole. Pippa soon began to moan softly. Karin kept lapping at Pippa's asshole. Soon enough Pippa cried out and came.


End file.
